1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a support for a practicing drum or electronic drum and, in particular, to a support that can adjust the orientation of the drum and the length of itself.
2. Related Art
FIG. 10 shows a placement support 5 of a conventional drum. The placement support has a stand 51 in the lower part. The placement support 5 includes a vertical bar 52 with a tightening element 53. One side of the tightening element 53 allows a side bar 54 to go through. The end of the side bar 54 is bent for the placement of an instrument, such as a practicing drum 55.
However, adjusting the side bar 54 can only adjust the inner or outer position of the drum 55. Or the tightening element 53 can only adjust the vertical position thereof. Obviously, the position and orientation of the drum 55 are limited. This is quite inconvenient.
As shown in FIG. 11, there is usually a big drum (not shown) in a band. The big drum is to be hit by a drumstick (not shown). In normal practices, the instrument pedal 61 with a drumstick is usually connected to the placement support for fixing it. A U-shaped position limiting element 62 is horizontally inserted into the bottom of the vertical bar 52. A positioning bar 63 goes through the positioning limiting element 62 and into the bottom of the vertical bar 52. A screw 621 horizontally provided on the position limiting element 62 further urges against the sidewall of the vertical bar 52 for fixing. Besides, the bottom of the positioning bar 63 is disposed on a board 64. One side of the board 64 is held positioned by a holding element 611 of the instrument pedal 61.
The screw 621 exerts a sideway shear force to push the vertical bar 52 horizontally, so that the vertical bar 52 and the positioning bar 63 underneath it are engaged inside the positioning limiting element 62. However, the positioning bar 63 is not directly urged and positioned. There is still the problem of wiggling and even falling when one practices beating the drum.